


Aventures through the unknown

by Iam_giraffe1123



Category: Avatar the Last Airbender - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iam_giraffe1123/pseuds/Iam_giraffe1123
Summary: I don’t own ATLAZuko’s feels have grown. How would Aang take this news? Would he return the feelings? Emerging the unknown.
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

(Zuko’s POV)  
I stood, walking out of the room that Team Avatar has given me. As they clearly stated that it was temporary, they think I’m going to betray them. I understood but wished they knew that I am good now. I wasn’t tricking them or trying to capture Aang.   
Turning down a corridor to outside where the group had set up camp, by the fountain they laid. I wonder why they laid out here, before they use to alway camp out from being on the run and couldn’t always get shelter. But now that they had a room to sleep, with beds to sleep in. Maybe their use to it? I pondered. I didn’t want to disturb anyone so I snuck past them. Trying not to trip. Breathing in and out. I just needed some air, without sleeping, this would be long. Long until the final battle to fulfil my destiny on helping the Avatar. Just an hour I’ll be on the hillside cliff just off to the side of the fountain.   
Finally making it to where I had needed, I looked over all around me. Making sure I indeed didn’t actually wakes anyone. That would make them surely not trust me again or even still hate me. Sitting in my normal stance when meditating, I rested my hands over my legs and just stared out into the chasm. I normally woke with the sun but coming to terms with myself and joining the group, I have come accustomed to be woke during both. Only getting a few hours of sleep. Which was all I needed to survive. Breathing deeply in and out, I calmed myself. I must come one with myself.   
Over a course of about five minutes, my mind drifted. Playing over the events that lead me to where I am. I hope they trust me, to actually be accepted into their group. Aang said that they were like a family, that I could be their family. That they’ll love me. Even if they didn’t love me, he would still love me. I wonder if that’s still true. There had been a lot that has happened since that morning he told me. 

I woke with a pangging ache from my forehead. Clear that the night before a evens in mine. I could hear a voice, just soft. Speaking as he was trying to grasp something. I wasn’t sure what.   
“I had never wanted to be the Avatar. It was thrusted onto me when I was just 12 years old. Which I am now- I guess. But I didn’t want that responsibility, I just wanted to be like any other kid. Playing and learning what was needed. I ran away shortly after when I found out that they were trying to send me away to be trained to be the Avatar. Shortly after I got stuck into a storm when riding Appa. That’s where I went into the Avatar state, that led me frozen for a hundred years. I understand that part of you. You were sent out at a young age. To take on the world with an impossible mission all those years ago. You could of been loved. I know your uncle loves you. But by your father. I never knew my parents just Gyatso. He was like my father but more of a friend that helped me through my years before the ice.   
Come with us. Join us- it’s a lot to ask of you but we will love you like family. Even if they won’t love you. Ill love you like family.”  
He spoke slow, quiet. Breaking every couple of sentences. Like he was hurt. Did I do that? Could he really understand what I went through. My banishment, my scars, my destiny. It was my destiny to actually capture the Avatar to regain my honour. And I had waltz in and release him from Zhao. It was treason on my part to my country but I had to be the one to capture him.   
I start moving, acting as I pretended to just wake up. Aang spoke again. “I use to have a friend, we use to get into so much trouble. He was fire nation. If we knew each other back then, do you think we could of been friends?”   
I turned my head to him, unsure on what to say. Should I say anything. He was still the enemy. I am still the enemy but truly I am confused on how he could understand what I’ve been through. I am a Prince and he the Avatar. We were too different to team up. “I’m not sure.” I finally spoke, my voice a bit raspy. I could really go for some of uncles tea right about now. “Back when you found out you were the Avatar, the war was beginning. With me being the Prince, I doubt it would end up like how you want.” I was a bit harsh in my words, how I said them but he needed to know that I am still the enemy. It was my destiny to capture him.   
He blinked at me. What I assumed was shock from me responding. He recovered. “Youre still here with no fire being exchanged.” He pointed out. “I have to go. My friends are in need of my help. “   
He stood up with a gust of wind. Getting ready to take off, he looked down to where I laid. “Zuko?”   
I just started at him. Unsure to call him the Avatar or not. I shouldn’t be feeling this. He is the Avatar and he was mine to catch. “Thank you for last night. And it’s Aang.” He was off. Before I could manage a fireball at him. I was still stuck on the whole speech he spoke while he thought I was still sleeping. 

I shook back to my thoughts as I heard someone approaching. I stayed still, trying not to act as if I was startled. I continued breathing. “Shouldn’t you be asleep with the others? We start training in the morning.” I spoke, failing at leaving the harshness in my voice. I knew it was Aang by the wind in his step. I’ve come to know whenever he was around. “I was..” he paused. Wasn’t sure if he had lost his train of thought or just didn’t know what to say. “I heard you walking away. I’m just checking to see if you were okay. May I join you?” I paused for a moment and then nodded. I liked being around Aang. Even though he was the Avatar and spread peace and calmness around him, it was different. I knew that much. I was drawn to him, wanted to know where he was and to protect him from this war raging on. I knew he could do it since the first time I captured him.   
Aang stayed quiet. He probably figured I didn’t need to talk or something. “Aang?” I spoke after a few moments.   
“Yeah Zuko?” He still looked to the chasm. Waiting for me to respond.  
“Did you really mean that?” I wasn’t sure if I should have put in the whole content. Part of me wanted him to ask.   
He was silent. Probably confused. “Mean what Zuko?” There was a lot that had happen since the time I’m asking about. But I needed to know. It would probably help me sleep.   
“That you’ll love me,” pausing “like family that is. Even if the others don’t?” I was risking a lot from asking. Possibly my chances of being kick out of their group before even starting.   
I could feel Aang look at me. Questioning. For spirits sake, he doesn’t know what I’m talking about. Had I really been sleeping when he spoke about that speech he said? Had I taken the wrong content out of it? I peeked at Aang quickly before looking back out to the chasm. I felt heat rising in my cheeks as I saw him. I was truly wanting to be loved. I had giving it up to be here with Aang and his team, but I knew this is really my destiny.   
“Back in the chasing, I hope you don’t mind. I was awake when you were speaking.” I looked back to Aang. “I heard what you said about not wanting to be the Avatar, being lost in the storm and that you’ll still love me even if the others don’t.” I felt nerves by saying this. Aang was probably being nice by saying that and not feeling what I feel.   
Aang gapped for a bit. Opening and closing his mouth before starting “I didn’t know you were listening. I was trying to comfort you while you sleep. You looked peaceful.” He thought I was peaceful? Maybe he only thought that while I was sleeping. I turned back forward looking into the chasm. Hoping I didn’t have to fling myself off before dawn by having this conversation. “Of course Zuko. But I know that they’ll open up to you.” That gave me peace. See, peace already. I thought.   
“When you told me that while you thought of me to being asleep. It gave me peace. Even if you’re the Avatar, Aang. Without being the Avatar, I still believe you’ll give me peace.” I couldn’t believe I had just admitted that to him. I looked at him, feeling a blush come across my cheeks. “I’m glad I can bring peace to you Zuko. You give me peace. I ah, mean” he staggered as he scratched at the back of his head. “Even while chasing me, you seemed to always be on my side even without know yet.”   
I smiled at that. I taken a deep breath in, “Aang, I know I’m just gaining your trust, “ he cut me off “you’ve already have my trust, even if you doubt it.” He was making it hard for me to continue. I chuckled lightly, scratching the back of my head. “Thanks. I’m just trying to say, I mean feeling out there, “ I was getting my words tied, “I just uh I understand what you go through, I just.” I wasn’t getting anywhere with me staggering all over the place. “Can I just show you and I hope that this doesn’t change if nothing happens- I won’t bring anything up if nothing happens and I hope that this doesn’t change for me being your Firebending teacher.” I finally got out, Aang’s eyes grew a bit.   
“Sure Zuko.” He said smoothly.   
I breathed, looking down. I needed to breath through this. That will be one of our lessons for while I’m training him. I leaned over, placing my hand on the ground to support my balance. Reaching my other hand up to Aangs cheek, brushing slightly, Aang looked a bit shock but could he be enjoying this. He hasn’t pulled away yet. Leaning in I plant a soft kiss on his lips. Only for a few moments before returning back to my position on top of the ledge of the chasm, waiting to jump off. I looked down, trying not to move my head. I was for sure being kicked out of the group. I heard silence from the person besides me. Least he hasn’t run off. Or he has and I just haven’t heard him. I just sat there breathing. I knew I would have to be gone by morning. Rooting him on, and being there during the final battle.   
“Zuko?” He stated. I’m glad he hasn’t left yet.   
“Yes Aang?” I stated, trying to calm my nerves.   
“Can I show you something without it affecting anything with you being my Firebending teacher?” He still wanted me to train him. He didn’t want me to leave.   
“Sure Aang.” I said looking back so he could show me. He looked a bit unsure of himself. He looked up with his grey eyes. They pierced through me like they always had. Looking who I was truly. Seeing who I was truly. He started to lean, slowly. I stayed still. Waiting for him to continue. He was getting closer to me before his lips touched mine. They were just as soft as when I just kissed him. I closed my eyes as he closed his. Bring my hand up to his face. Rubbing with my thumb as I held his face. It fit perfectly inside my hand. I parted my lips to continue my ventures. Aang mirrored me as I taken the lead. I slide my tongue on his lips, asking for permission and was granted. Dancing my way in and felt the pillows of heaven cast down. Dancing around, I deepened the kiss. Feeling my passion take over my body. I felt Aang starting to lean back. I followed him. Laying him down softly. I continue kissing him. I was halfway on top of him. Sliding my hand to the back of his head so he didn’t have to lay it on the ground. He snaked his hand around my chest, pulling at the back of my shirt. Quiet moans escape, not know if it was me or him. I pulled my leg over half his body, feeling more of him. I needed more of him. Aang felt like my lifeline and if the kiss broke, I would end. Pecking him on the lips before I brought them along his check up to his earlobe. I could feel his shaky breath in my ear. I could feel my member grow. I felt pressure on my leg, smiling, I knew his member was growing. He was enjoying this as much as I was. I slipped my hand out from beneath his head to the small of his back. Pulling him close as I held him. “Mmm Zuko.” He breathed. Moving my way leaving wet marks as I worked my way down his neck to his collar bone. I return to where I wanted, the source of heaven. Before breaking it and resting my forehead on his. “What’s wrong?” He asks. Feeling a bit worried. He shouldn’t be. I don’t want to get ahead of myself and have him regretting going further. It was his choice to continue on. I wasn’t going to force him to. I would be happy in this position until dawn. I didn’t need to fling myself off this chasm after all.   
“I just, “ feeling short of breath. He was seriously taking my breathe away. We need to work on that with training. “I don’t want you to change your mind. I understand if you do. We don’t have to go further. I’m happy in this position far as long as I can have it.” I opened my eyes. Aang has already opened his. Staring at me deeply.   
“Zuko.” My name escapes his lips as I swooped down to take a rightful kiss on his lips. Placing my forehead backed where it belongs. “I’m not sure if I’m ready..” he started. I understood, I started to rise. He wasn’t ready for this. If he wanted to take it back and go back to the way we were, I would take that. Just being beside him. He pulled me back down to him as he continued to speak. “I was just saying that I don’t think I’m ready for more sexually. I mean, I want to get to know you, for you. And along the way, we can see what happens.” Still bring peace to every situation. I smiled at him. I would wait for him. As long as he needed. I nodded as I smiled. He brushed a hand over my face, focusing on my left side. My scarred side. Placing two hands on both side of my face, he brought my face down to his I allowed him, trusting him with my scars. Kissing them lightly, all around before planting a kiss on my eye. I breath slightly, smiling at his tenderness. I could trust him with this. To love me. I brought my lips back to his. I felt his hand press to my chest, asking kindly as he guided me to lay down while he laid on top of me. Kiss me as he slides his hands down my chest. He hesitated before bring them to my back. Hugging me completely. “Are you sure you’re okay with not going forward, I’m sure you’ve done more with others?” He questioned.   
He looked up. “Aang,” grabbing his chin lightly before he could look down. “I haven’t done anything with anyone. I’ve kiss maybe once before I had been banished. But it was a small kiss.” I laid it out for him.   
“Oh? I just thought. “ I smiled kindly.   
“I was out to sea when I was just 13, not much of a choice besides I was waiting for the right person.”  
“Do you think,” he paused a bit shy, and continued, “do you think I am the right person?” He finally asked.  
I looked at him. Of course I did. I wouldn’t have risked all that I gained to be with him without knowing he was the right person. I brought my hand to his cheek, “of course I do.” Aang was smiling,   
“I think you’re the right person too.” He leaned down to kiss me, asking my permission to enter. I gave it to him. I would always give it to him. I had my hands on his side, wiggling them a bit. He started squirming around, but I held him in place. he started chuckling, breaking the kiss. He started moving side to side. Still trying to be quiet so not to wake anyone else up. I taken the advantage to roll him over so I was on top of him. He kept moving side to side before I let go. “Hey, I liked laying on top of you.” His eyes went big, he was pouting at me. He looked absolutely adorable. Loosing my control again, I kissed him passionately. Hooking my arms under his arms so he had to lay them on top of my shoulders, moving where I laid on my forearms. Lowering my body, not to crush him but to feel him, for him to feel me. Feel my warmth as I kissed him. He wiggles his arms so I let him moved them. Feeling his hands move to my stomach, I could feel him untying my Belt I had that secured my shirt in place. Did Aang want to go further? I would take it slow with him. Not letting it go too far. He was in control though. Needing help pulling off each sleeve, I helped with. Now I just had my bottoms on. Still resting on my forearms I lifted to unlace his shirt, looking down. The orange and yellow fabric as I laid it out and brushing them off of him. Laying back on top of him, careful not to crush him. Feeling his chest on mine. I rested my head on his shoulders feeling that both our members were still growing from where we had touched. “Aang. “ I voiced. Wanting to continue, I’ll have him make the move and when he says to stop I’ll stop. I lifted my head and planted a kiss on his lips, bringing down my head following the path as I done before. Down his cheeks, to his collar bone. Feeling him shutter. I continued my torcher where I felt him shutter the most. Right where the bone is, that ended his collar bone. Nipping a few times. Working my way down to his nipples. Licking before I started sucking. Bring my hand up, I started massaging the other. Lightly pulling, hearing him gasp. “Zuko, please.” I heard him pleading. Should I continue? Ill continue until hell tell me to stop. Gosh I didn’t want to stop. I wanted to make love to the man that had stolen my heart. Wait, did Aang? I knew I had strong feelings for him. Nothing I had experienced had come close to what I did for him. It must be. I’m sure of it. I continued a bit longer before moving my way down, still leaving wet kisses as I did. Using my tongue and nipped below his rib cage. I moaned, hearing more as a quiet grunt as I got to his hips. I could feel his delicates on my chest. I hooked my fingers through his waste band, peeking up to look at Aang. Asking him with my eyes if he wanted me to move forward. he looked a bit shy, a sign that he was still innocent with the worlds. I licked his hips, nipping at each side. Looking up at him again. Asking for permission again. I won’t continue until you give me it. He was lost in the sensation. His legs were spread beside me. I could feel the heat rising off of him. I licked again at his hips. Not continuing further. Frustration going threw him, he looked back at me. Nodding, “Zuko please.” He pleaded for me to continue. He drapped one arm over his face, hidding the embarrassed look as I went on undressing him. He didn’t need to be embarrassed with me. With whatever he was or with anything he had. I voice it, “don’t be shy Aang. You don’t have to with me.” It was simple, and I knew I would be embarrassed a bit with him looking at me. I knew I had a exceptional body- right for my age. As I’ve been told in my encounters before making it here with Aang. But I still wanted him to be attracted to my body as I have to his. Taking off his trousers, I could see him. All of him. He was allowing me to be the first to see him. All of him. He could have so many others, from what I’ve heard in the villages. Most of them female. Which I thought he was only attracted to, which is why it was hard to start this whole interaction. I slide my hands up his leg as he shivered. I wanted to pour my energy into him, to give him warmth. As I was on that, I was transferring some of my heat to him. I lowered myself, still rubbing my hands up his stomach. Kissing the base of his shaft to the tip. Gasps escape him while he moaned to my touch. He was quiet. I’m glad in this Instance because the others would hear and be on us in our little exploration of each other’s bodies. I grabbed the base of his member. Lightly squeezing to gauge on how he wanted it. Slowly I went up and down, he gripped his head as I started. Biting at his lower lip in the process. He was a fine sight. Bring my head down, using my tongue on the tip. Sliding the length of my tongue along the tip to just below. I felt Aang’s hands shoot to my hair- gripping. He was trying not to make a sound as I pleasure him. I wanted to pleasure him more so he could experience his first orgasm at the hand of me. I would have that. His firsts. And he will have mine. I continue forward, closing my mouth around the tip and side down seeing if I can take his length. I was surprising at his length for his age. Sliding back up as I reached the bottom. Surprising myself as I didn’t gag. Keeping at my rhythm. “Agh Zuko I’m about-“ I felt warm liquid fluid into my mouth. Going to the back of my throat. It tasted of Aang. As I swallowed it. I kissed my way up until I reached his cheek. I didn’t know if he wanted me to kiss his mouth with what I had just done. He pulled me in, kissing me sloppy as he was coming down from the heavens. Gaining more control of his actions. I pulled back slightly, “we can stop here if you want. I don’t want to push you further if you don’t want to.” I brushed both my hands over his cheeks as I rested on my elbows. He looked up at me, grey eyes, looking as if there was love in them.   
He blushed, damn it was so cute.   
“How did you learn to do that?” I quirked an eyebrow.   
“I uh,” I didn’t know. “I was going off of your reaction. I didn’t know if you’ve self pleasured yourself, I knew a bit from me doing some self pleasure when meditating hasn’t helped. I’ve never done that before, so you can say you had my first.” I smiled at the last part. Enjoying my little inside joke.   
Aang gulped. “What’s wrong?” My voice a bit husky. I see him breathed in sharply.   
“I’ve never self pleasured Zuko, so you can say you’ve had my first in that.” He smiled. “You might need to walk me through some parts. This is all just so new. We can do it together?” He asked. Was he really allowing me to continue? Him giving me something he will no longer give anyone else. I felt honoured. Parts of his honour he was giving to me. I told Aang that, that he was giving some of his honour to me. Should I tell him my true feelings for him. How I’ve felt, the strong feelings. I’ll set that to the side to wait for him to tell me. I don’t want to royally screw things up like I have in the past for saying the wrong thing at the time. I looked around, feeling a bit exposed. Being atop of Aang like this, someone was bound to come walking by if we were to continue. I didn’t want that for Aang, he would be hated by his friends. And for myself, probably pushed away again as I was just starting to be accepted. “Come on.” I said as I lifted to get to my feet. I wanted to go somewhere more private. He looked a little down at that. I extended my hand out for him to bring him up. Picking up the scattered clothes that we left behind. I had just my top but Aang was completely naked.  
We dressed and was off. I wanted to take him to my room but it was to close to the group. My hand in his, Aang guided me towards a different part of the temple. One that I had yet to explore. I had explored some parts of this temple when I was first banished but it had been a while and the men had looked around since it would of take hours just me looking around. We enter more of the side of the temple. Aang using air bending to propelling him and I up to some parts. Still holding tightly onto my hand. Looking back every few times as to see how I was doing. Sailing through the air like this, feeling like flying. I enjoyed it very much.   
We landed on one room, that he seemed to be passionate about, opening the door slowly. Then closing it behind us as we entered. Trying to get as much privacy as we could muster.  
“This was my room when I had visiting growing up. After I got my air bending tattoos. Learning more of what’s around the world to be taught.” I looked around, taking in the sight of his old room. I could remember mine, it was larger than this room but it seemed more peaceful here than at the fire nation. It was mostly military and there wasn’t more than the fire nation emblem to be plaster on the walls. I walked into the room, taking in the scenes before turning back to Aang who awkwardly looked at me as I walked about his room. I walked over before grabbing onto his wrist pulling him back with me. I laid on my back while he landed on top of me. I was smiling more tonight than I have been in my whole life. Aang leaned down, kissing me feverishly. Undressing me rather quickly as he was staggering every other minute. I placed my hands on his. “You seem nervous, Aang.” I was calm. He shot up.  
“How’d you know?” He scratched the back of his neck.   
I chuckled again. My hands still on his. “You don’t need to be, I can walk you through every step. It doesn’t need to be rushed. Like I said, we don’t have to do it tonight. I’m happy to just hold you. To feel loved.” I looked straight into his eye.   
“I want you to feel loved. Make you experience what you allowed me to experience just a little while ago, I might add.” Aang protested.  
“Aang there’s many ways to feel love, to make love.” I hope he didn’t catch on about my love. If he had then he sure didn’t mind it. I sat up, removing my top, untuck his shirt as it opened. Letting both our clothing to drop to the floor. Guided Aang down to lay closer to the wall but his body half way on mine. I started rubbing my hands along Aang’s back, “this is also apart of making love Aang. The feeling of being loved. Feeling the warmth, the closeness, each other breathing and heartbeat. Sexual aspects are important but being there next to the person you have fallen for, feeling them love you back in a way. Is more that makes the important stuff..” I slowly breathed out. I hope he could catch up with what I’m saying. I looked down, he was still looking at me but rested his cheek on my chest. “I’m really happy I’ve said anything. I really thought I would have to fling myself off the chasm before the nights ended.”   
He put his arm on my chest, resting his head on. “Why’d you think you’ll have to do that?” Moving more onto my body.   
“I figured if you had not return my feelings, I would be kicked out of your group before I had been fully accepted. It was just what I thought cause I would have been extremely embarrassed.” I’ve had been telling a lot to Aang. I’ve only ever been been able to speak to my mother and uncle. But my mother was lost due to the fire nation and uncle, he could never forgive me for my betrayal.   
“You didn’t need to worry about it. I never thought my feelings for you would of been reciprocated like it’s has. With my age, most people just see a child. I am still a child. But I have lived and lost - just this, I’ve never thought could be possible. What people would think. They might take it the wrong way.” I never thought of him as that. In reality, he was 112 but still he was still mentally 12. Granted I was only 16 but I have been in the world, yet so has he.   
“I haven’t seen you like a child since the first time I saw who you were. You have grown so much in the almost year of me chasing you, the adventure your friends have been on. The hurt you have felt, all shapes you into who you will be. As it had for me. It had taken me a bit longer but I’m finally on the right path that I need to be on. I’ve always know my destiny was intertwined with yours. But I’ve just come to realisation how it was truly instead of when I first started the mission years ago.” I sighed. I wanted to scream from the mountain tops of my love for Aang but during this time, it wouldn’t be accepted by everyone and he had his destiny as did I. “As for your friends,” I paused again to grasp the courage to say this next part. “Whenever you feel it’s right to tell them, after the war is over or even tomorrow, I’ll support it. You haven’t known this but you truly have the say, the control in this. Like not going further tonight, I still want to make a love in a sense- that I’ve just shown you laying here.” I swiped with my hand to show him what I was talking about. “But you’re in control Aang. Until you tell me you want me to have it, Aang.” I spoke my truth, my peace. Aang may be the Avatar and has a lot on his plate but he need not to worry about the worry of his friends with what we’re doing. It’ll be hard since he does tell his friends everything but I know he’ll be able to do it. There was a small tear that escape his eye, I dashed it away with my thumb. “Zuko,” he sighed as he pressed lips to mine. Bring me closer to him. I brought him underneath me, feeling him shutter at my touch. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of that. Of my touch on him. I broke the kiss, breathless “Aang, I would love kissing you all night but we do have to get up earlier in the morning to start training.” I moved, sighing again as I got off from on top of him.   
He shushed me, placing his finger on my lips. “Let me love you.” He said pushing me to lay down. Trailing his hands down my body. Feather lightly over my body. I felt a shutter go down my spine. I haven’t felt this before. I have done it myself but it’s no where close to how Aang had done it. Kissing me feverishly. I could feel him, he was nervous. But he strives forward. Leaning on top of me. I steadied him by his hips as he climbed on top of me. He kissed me, going down as he he supported his arms. He licked, nibbled around my chest. Hooking his fingers in my waist band before he had made it fully down. Looking up at me, asking for my permission. I nodded, a bit nervous. Still wondering if he found my body attractive. I lifted to help him pull down my pants. Can he be naked too? As if he read my mind, he started to pull his down. Peeking at me, blushing as he had done when I saw him. He leaned over my body. His legs on either side of me. Looking down at my body. Racking over my body and he placed his eye on himself. I had seen that he was in fact attracted to my body. It had been a relief. He leaned forward, planting soft kisses on my lips. It one swift motion, we were opposite positions. Me on top, while him on bottom. He gasped trying to protest but I had slammed my lips to his. I whispered in his ear, “trust me.” I lowered my body, still holding up to not crush him. I rest my head on his shoulders as I move out erections upwards, to get the max of the sensation. Our bodies locked as Aang lift his pelvis. I started slow, moving motions around. Feeling him, his heart beat was loud in my ears. Moaning in his ear. Aang was a bit louder now that we weren’t out in the open, in the shot of everyone’s ears. Still trying not be to loud. When this is all over with the war and me and Aang had alone time together with out the worries of listening ears, we could be as loud as we want. I kept rocking into Aang, our erections sliding against one another. Going faster and faster. Trying to make it were Aang and I came together. Aang gripped my back, scratching as he did so. I moaned, whisper nonsense into his ear. “Need you.. spirits.. beautiful.. my Aang.” Aang moves his head closer to my head for me to hear him. Going with my movements. “Aang, I’m about,” I could feel Aang starting stiffen as I knew he was close. “Z-Zuko.” My name escaping from his lips made me fallen over the edge as we came together. Warm liquid mixed together as we finished. I opened my eyes, looking in to his warm eyes.   
I snuggled up against Aang. Feeling his warmth. I risked telling him my love, but couldn’t bringing myself to say them aloud. I have told and shown him my love. As did he. I looked down, to see a snoozing Aang. He was fast asleep as the exhausted of our love making had happened. I kissed him lightly on the head careful not to wake him. I whispered into the wind, “I love you, Aang.”


	2. Chapter 2

Aang’s POV)

I awoke, feel a bit achy and sticky. I felt a breeze, shivering up my spine. I looked around to see I was alone in the room I had forgotten from a previous life.   
Last night events peered through my mind, as if they had just happened. I didn’t think Zuko would actually return my feelings. It was uncommon for our time that we were attracted to each other. I heard whispers, looking around, there had been no one. Had my mind been playing tricks on me? I looked over from my little cot, laid neatly beside the bed, my clothes laid. It dawned as all the memories come flying back. Of course. I thought. I could still feel the warmth on my lips. Zuko had been the one to have my first. My first sexual desires. Bring my hands to my head, I thought over the events of last night. Zuko had said that if I didn’t want to go forward, then he would be happy to go back to normal, did I? My friends would never accept my feelings for Zuko as his feelings for me. I couldn’t chance it until after the war was over, if I actually survived passed the war that is. Zuko could be by my side during that. I knew Katara wouldn’t return my feelings for her. She just saw me as a child and quite honestly, my feelings have changed since Iroh had come to us in Bas Sing Se. Showed that his nephew had more, I had always wondered since the chasing. Since he rescued me from Zhao. Ever since then, I have doubted my feelings for Katara. I had kissed her on the day of the invasion, hoping I was just confused. But during that kiss, she didn’t even try to kiss me back. It slowly started to sink that she had been a cherished friend to me all along. And I did love her but nothing more for sexually speaking. That is where Zuko had shown me. That I was truly attracted and in love. And that’s all he wanted, to be loved.   
I could feel someone at the door, luckily I had my waist cover with a blanket as I was still naked. I peered up. He sat, waiting for me to acknowledge him. I could feel when he was around. I wasn’t sure if it was me being the Avatar or just my pull to him.   
“You okay, Aang?” Concern laced his voice. He got up, walking over to the edge of the cot and sat down. “I hope I didn’t upset you with last night?” He looked sad as I saw his eyes.   
“I uh.” Scratching the back of my head. “You didn’t. I was just thinking about how to tell my friends. I wasn’t sure to wait for the end of the war or..” I trailed off. He looked a bit happier.   
“If it helps any, I don’t think they’ll be too upset with things. Sure a bit shocked but they’ll come to terms with it as you told me last night.” He had matured a lot since I have first met him. He has reminded me of the Guru that I saw trying to get to the Avatar State willingly.   
“I want to tell them, I don’t want to hid this. What we have. But,” I paused, “can we just keep it wrapped until the end of the war?” I asked. If he meant with what he said last night I know he would be willing but I needed to ask.  
“Of course Aang.” He looked a bit shy, blushing as he scratched the back of his neck. “Can we, uh, still lay together time to time?” He asked. He was still willing. It tugged at my heart as he asked that.   
I nodded, laying a soft kiss on his lips before jumping up to get dressed. Only realising a moment later that I was still naked. I covered my small body as Zuko chuckled lightly. His gaze darken within a moment. “I’ll uh, let you get dressed.” He started getting up, walking to the door, “I’ll see you down there to start training.” He said as he left. 

......  
(Zuko’s POV) 

I had just gotten back from taking Katara on her quest. I had known Aang had been right that violence wasn’t that answer but she did need this. I had done the same when I went with Sukka to the boiling rock to rescue his father. Their honour and peace depended on it. I had hated leaving Aang as I left on the adventures with the two friends he cared most about. Hopefully I had gained a little place in his heart.  
“You were right Aang, violence wasn’t the answer.” I stated, a bit breathless.  
“Violence is never the answer.” He said calmly. He was maturing into the great Avatar he’ll become. I looked at him questionably.   
“Then I have a question for you,” pausing. Looking him in the eyes, “then how do you plan on defeating my father?” I followed. Aang’s eyes grew large. He seemed quiet after that, shocked not knowing what to say. 

....  
(Zukos POV)

We had made it to Ember island, shortly after Azula attacked us at the Western Air Temple. I had stayed behind to give Team Avatar, spirits - I’m calling us that ridiculous name Sokka gave us. But I had given them the chance to move on and finish this war. I would do what’s needed for this war, to help Aang. I was shocked when they had come back from me. Sokka had been the steer of Appa when they caught me mid-air.   
I was inside the old house, walking down it’s hallways. Remembering the time when my father and our family was actually happy. The memories flow through my mind as I continue, brushing my hand down the side of the wall. I felt a brush of air and knew it was Aang. I turned back to see grey eyes, bright and encouraging. He had been in a slump since I’ve asked him how he would defeat my father. It wasn’t in him to kill anyone. I knew this but there was no other way to win this war without the life taken. The two lives taken as both my father and Azula were at the other end of this war, destroying peace and harmony.   
“Can I see your room?” I was broken from my thoughts as Aang spoken cheerfully. I nodded. Anxious to show him. It was apart of a time when things were good between my family. He’s only known me from the devastation that came with this scar. I guided him through the house, up the grand stairs. It wasn’t like the palace. More of a modern house, that our family would escape to during time off. “..It brings you down that you’re back here, with all the memories?” I was brought back again with Aang, catching the last bit of his question.  
“Not so much sadness, fondness of the time before. When my family was actually happy. Before my father was Fire Lord. I haven’t been here in many years.” I said with a breath out. We made it to the door of my old bed chambers. I opened the door, coldness was brought to me. I sighed to bring some warmth to me. I shut the door being us as I stalked over to the bed on the side of the room. I sat down as Aang taken the landscape of the room as I done when he showed me at the Western Air Temple. I wanted him to have this piece of history. To show him that I wasn’t always messed up. That I wasn’t all bad. I hadn’t know I brought my hands to my head with them leaning on my knees until I could feel Aang in-front of me. He rested his hands on my shoulders. I couldn’t stop as I engulfed him in a hug. My arms around his waist as I sat and him stand. He drew circles on my back to comfort me. I could feel his hands on my cheek, I looked up as he dropped to his knees. Bring me back into a hug, holding me tight. I could hear breathless whispers escape his lips, caught on my shoulder as it muffled the sound. I lifted back a bit asking what he had said.  
He smiled, lifting his hand to my face. Leaning in, his lips brushed mine. It wasn’t sympathy, but Ernest. Pushing me to be the best on who I am. I broke the kiss, resting my forehead to his. “We have to enjoy those memories, the fondness of what had happen. The sadness that came from it. Learn from it- like you have and move forward. You’re good Zuko, don’t doubt that.” His eye shined, encouraging me, pushing me to be the best I can be. He moved, lightly placing himself on the bed. Moving me to where I laid down half way on top of him. I could feel his warmth pouring into me. “I know you don’t want to take a life, let alone two. But,” I paused trying to figure out what to say but fell short as the words trail off. He was silent. “We just need to focus on training,” trying to sound smooth, like I was in control. “With some time, I know we could figure out what to do when it comes to my father.” I included myself, he wasn’t in this alone. Me and his friends were cheering him on.   
He made small circles on my back as I started to drift. I welcomed sleep, being by the man that I have fallen for. 

......  
(Aang’s POV)  
We all sat on the porch, eating whatever Katara had made. They were all spewing some type of slang as they spoke amongst themselves. I hear Katara speak saying she knew something that would cheer us all up. I doubted that. I didn’t dare turn around. I could feel them all around me, so there was no need.   
“Baby Zuko!” She exclaimed. I was tempted to look, to see a piece of history I knew Zuko would of shown me. He didn’t seem at all amused. I could admit that he was the gloomy one of the bunch between us. Only when we were alone in our bed chambers was sole comfortable being his true self.   
“That’s not me.” He started, “its my father.” He did stagger a beat.   
“But he looks so cut and innocent.” Came from Katara.   
“Well that cute and innocent turning into one of the worst people. And the worst fathers in the history of fathers.”   
“But he’s still a person.” I could hear myself taken over. it wasn’t right for me to take his life to end this war.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters evening received.

(Zuko’s POV)  
After the final battle I was bed ridden for a few days after the coronation, Aang stood beside me while I delivered my speak of peace and love.   
Aang had stayed by my side those few days, demanding me to stay in bed as we had the palace staff help with retrieving things. I taken the time to hold Aang through the nights. Pressing light kisses to his forehead. 

A few months after the coronation though, Aang had left- leaving only a note. Leaving in the dead of night. 

Zuko,

I’m terribly sorry, I’ve enjoyed these few months by your side. I’ve chosen to go back to the South Pole with Katara. I hope this doesn’t affect the friendship we’ve gained when bring peace to this world. I cherish it deeply.   
I’ll write as much as I can to know how you’re doing. 

Aang

Upon reading this note, something inside me died as it did knowing that he was no longer by my side. He had just left a note and not properly said goodbye. With being with me truly show him he didn’t want me anymore. I was busier now being Firelord but I still set aside time for Aang. As he did with his Avatar things. Did he love me? He’s told me time after time, was it true?   
A knock on the door pulled me away from my disturbing thoughts before the plummeted if the chasm. “Come in,” I called across the room. I didn’t bother to turn around, they’re disturbing me in my couriers. They need to just leave.   
“Zuko.” Mai, of course. She would be here after Aang had left.   
Did she not understand that I was not interested when she came to me before the coronation?   
I tried my best not to growl as she strolled up to me, she has a slight blush on her face as she tried slinking her arms around my waist. I put up my hands, gently pushing her away. Trying my best not to have my anger come out at her. She didn’t deserve that type of disrespect.   
“What are you doing here?” I scowled, she shrank into a little ball at my words. Spirits, she doesn’t deserve this. I tried again, “what are you doing in my chambers?” Sheesh, I wasn’t doing any justice here. I am like my father, using anger and hatred spreading to others.   
“I uh.” She stopped, producing a parchment. “I got this letter from you.” I tore it from her hands, a little too aggressively. 

Mai,   
I’m sorry for being to harsh to you before the coronation. I’ve seen the error of my ways. Please forgive me, come home to me.   
Zuko

I couldn’t keep the hatred that was burning. Throwing down the parchment paper, looking up to Mai. Rubbing a hand through my hair - that I had yet to put up due to my depressing thoughts. “Look Mai, I don’t know who had done this but you’ve gotten the wrong idea. There was no error when I told you that I didn’t love you. I’m sorry if that upsets you in any way and you don’t deserve this, but there isn’t going to be anything more than friendship between us.” I was still fuming but I calmed a bit while stating the facts to her.   
Mai straighten her shoulders “you think you’re so good,” she said pointing her slender nailed fingers at me “you’re making the biggest mistake of your life. I saved you when Azula tried to have you killed on that gondola and I was treated as a traitor to my nation, thrown in prison.” This was true, but I still didn’t love her. My heart was in someone else’s hand that was slowly crushing it. “We had so much fun when you came back home. “ she halted her insults. Eyeing me before turning away. “Unless there’s someone else.” She went on. “Of course there is, why else would you have thrown me away like trash in a bin?” Did she really feel that? I had no idea, I had let her down easy. As much as I could, telling her that she did have a place in my heart as a first crush but the feelings had changed. I had changed.  
“Mai,” I spoke. Trying to grasp words to calm her down.   
“No, tell me who this girl is!” She was raising her voice by each word she spoken.   
I sneered, turning away. “That happens to be none of your business. Leave now.” I said calmly. But inside I was about to snap. She needed to leave before I set torch to the whole palace.   
“Not until you tell me who this girl is.” She had a curve to her lips. She is defying her Firelord by not leaving.   
“So help me, spirits.” I pressed the tips of my fingers to my nose. “Leave. Now, I don’t want to have you imprisoned by speak against me as your Firelord.” I continued, “this conversation is over. Their will be the end of the conversation and you will not speak to me like this. I showed kindness which is taken for granted by you.” I turned around, she looked like I just whipped her. “Now go, please.” I said, trying to end this on nicest terms. I could see the glossiness of her eyes as she started to cry.   
“But Zuko, please” she shook, getting down on her knees. “I just need to know, this will help me move on. Please tell me and you won’t hear from me ever again.” Unlikely. Gripping the bridge of my nose again, I pulled her to her feet. I’m not my father who demanded people to kiss my feet. To just show respect in bowing as I did bow to them. Them much deeper but as Firelord, I did it as a respect.   
I exhaled, breathing. Remembering my lessons with Aang as we cooled down from training. Smiling, at that memory stored in my mind as we breathed together.   
“Look Mai,” I paused, knowing what I to speak was in fact true now. “There’s no one else. No one I can have anyway. My feelings for you changed into a dearest friend from my childhood. That is all.” I could see she was frustrated with me. But I spoke the truth. She turned sharply on her hells, walking past the desk as she skimmed over the contents of the top. She stopped, looking at some parchment papers, spirits I left the letter from Aang on there. Sighing as I realised that there wasn’t much information in the letter to indicate anything.   
“It’s Aang, isn’t it?” She whispered just loud enough for me to hear. I gapped at her. How could she tell? The letter didn’t give any information, just that he had been by my side- that’s what we needed to do anyway.   
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” I stated flatly.   
She picked up the paper, scanning it again. “It’s clear as day here on this letter.” She turned to look at me, taking a few steps and handed me the paper. “He loves you, look at the tear marks at the bottom.” She turned to leave after that she spoke. Looking down, I could see what she had, did Aang love me? Still? Probably not. He left me, to be with her. How could he give up on us? I had given up on an heir, to be with him. Choosing adoption, but he needed an heir to continue the cycle of the Avatar. Did he leave to go have children with Katara? She could give him that which I couldn’t. If that’s the case, I’ll even share him just so I could have him in my life. What was I saying? I walked over to the desk, sitting down. Pulling another parchment paper out of one of the drawers and opened my ink so I could dip my brush in to write a letter to uncle. 

Uncle,

I’m sorry for writing you. I just don’t know what to do in this moment. I’m requesting your fatherly love in this moment.   
Please don’t think of me as weak, I’m simply lost at this moment. 

Zuko

I rolled up the parchment, got up and walked over to the den we kept our messenger hawks. Placing it in the back holder, I spoke to the bird to give it to Iroh. I needed him here if Aang wasn’t going to be here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is happening, but Zuko confused at the departure of Aang.

(Zuko’s POV) 

The days trudged on, each more boring than the last, I finally strolled into my chambers as the final meeting seized.   
I taken my Firelord robs off to where I just had my red tunic and bottoms on. Strolling inside the chambers, I could see a messenger hawk by the window. Trying to be let in. Strange, it wasn’t one of ours. I looked closer- hawkie. I breathed out. Did Aang send word? Or could it be Sokka? Was I needed in the South. With those questions swirling I opened the window to let Hawkie in. He chirped and flew to the desk off to the side. I walked towards the flighted bird and taken the contents from the back holder. It was a parchment. I unrolled it and I could see Aang’s handwriting. I sat down, Hawkie chirped away as I pet his head while reading. 

Zuko, 

My sweet Zuko. I’m sorry I had left hastily. Please need not worry for me. I told you I would send letters to you shortly. Sadly, this one had to be rushed cause Katara doesn’t really know I’m sending these to you. Sokka luckily allowed me to send Hawkie plus keep it away from Katara.   
Unfortunately, my departure was unexpected. I couldn’t stay there. There are things to be dealt with, pressing matters at hands that needs the Avatars attention. I’ve settled for the moment with Katara- she wants children, yet I don’t have the heart to decline since my own people are no longer around.   
Much more has happened and I can’t declose it right now, I’m afraid that it’ll put you in danger and that’s the last thing I would ever do. 

Yours,   
Aang

P.s send Hawkie to Sokka. 

I blinked at the letter. My mind going blank before a flood crashes over me. That little tribe girl has stolen the one thing that I cherished in this world. She had some how bribed him with having children. How? We would of adopted but who knows if they’ll have air bending in them without Aang. And what was the pressing matter that would put me in danger?   
I pulled another parchment out, starting my letter back. 

Aang,

Why’d you leave? We’re you not happy by my side? 

Crumbling the paper up and throwing it to the side. How was I going to write this? I tried again. And again. And again. Get more frustrated than the last when writing. The last letter I decided was good enough as I rolled the paper up and put it in the back holder of hawkie and sent him on his way. 

....  
(Aang’s POV) 

I had just finished my stretches and training as I walked back to the house where me and Katara had lived In it was more of an igloo that I shivered in. I missed the warmth of the Fire Nation and when Zuko had held me at nights. I could feel the weight on my shoulders as I felt before the war had ended. I turned around as I saw who walked through the front hole of the house, covering was a skin from some animal to give privacy but allow us to leave.   
“Sokka, now is not the time.” I stated bluntly. He had helped me in the past month, keeping calm, given me Hawkie to send to Zuko. Katara wouldn’t have approved. She wanted me to have nothing to do with the Firelord other than the business at hand from Firelord and Avatar. That was still on a fine line when it came to her. “But Aang, you told me to tell you when the letter returned. I have it here.” he looked around, speaking quieter than he ever have, “you love him don’t you?” He hadn’t heard much. He saw the love I had when I heard Zuko had fallen during battle. He didn’t questioned it much, all he had done was patted my shoulder and said he would do anything for me. I didn’t want to take advantage but I needed to send that letter to Zuko. Show him I still loved him.  
I nodded towards him. Telling him yes. “Then you should go to him, in my opinion.” He scratched his head “but again, you know you can use Hawkie whenever you need. I’ll be here too.” He said. I walked towards him and engulf him into a hug. I could feel the burning in my eyes as I started to cry, “thank you Sokka.”   
He patted my shoulders, hugging me back. “We’ll talk later.” He stated, not questioned. “Find me at night fall.” He said, I just nodded as he hand me the letter before leaving.   
It had a ribbon around it, red. It reminded me of the ribbon from when Zuko wore his hair up. Did he give me that ribbon? I untied it and immediately tied it around my wrist. I have something to hold onto. As this letter had to be burned so they were not found. I would not hear the end of it from Katara and she would be keeping a closer eye on me. I can’t leave that to chance when this is the only way for me to speak to him. With that I opened the letter. 

Spirits Aang, 

Why’d you leave? Do you not love me anymore? Did I do something that set yourself sailing back to the South Pole?   
The bed grows colder without you in it. 

What exactly did you mean by pressing matter that would put me in danger? Don’t you know that I’ll put my life on the line like I did when finishing the 100 year war with you, I would do it until my dying breathe. Come home. Please. I can’t do this without you, you are the light in my life. The peace of my life. Without you, I’m sure I won’t be the great leader you said I could be. I’m trying, really trying my best but I’m stuck in our bed chambers for the time being. I can’t think to leave and then the guard drags me out kicking and scream as I sit in those meetings. 

If the matter is of conceiving heirs for you, I’m willing to share you with Katara- as much as I won’t like it, for you. I’ll do anything to have you by my side again. 

I love you Aang. 

Yours,   
Zuko

I stared at the letter. I heard a rustling coming from the front of the house. Hurriedly I crumbled the paper and shoved it in my robe pocket. Noting that I need to write him back soon.   
Katara walked through. Beaming as ever. She smiled as she walked through with some things in her hand. I helped her by pulling the things from her. “Ever the gentleman Aang.” She sounded happy. She deserved to be happy even if I have to sacrifice my happiness. She settled down on the cot off to the side, as I set the items down. Not really caring about looking through them. I wondered how long I had to be here. It wasn’t clear. All I know I was pulled into the spirit realm by Roku.   
“What are you thinking about?” Katara inquired.   
I stopped in my tracks trying to grasp something. It only taken a moment of being off guard. “Just the future that will bring us. You know, I do want to take a trip to the Southern Air temple. See about rebuilding. You and Sokka could come with. Be like old times?” I tried to play it smoothly. I had a feeling she wouldn’t let me go even with her trailing along. She had enough of the adventures during the war and wanted to build up the South Pole. Creating a school for her to teach water bending.   
“You know I want to start building the school.” She narrowed her eyes. Questioning me. “Help me start building since you are the Avatar and once it’s started, you should take Sokka to the Temple. I know he’ll enjoy it. Maybe stop by Kioshi Island and see Suki too.” She gave me a way. It’ll take time and I can still use Hawkie during the time before we set off. I could have Zuko meet me there. Sokka could stay with Suki. He did want to travel back and forth with her. I’ll even lend Appa for him to travel between the island and the temple. Bring Suki along. With Sokka being so caring and hiding the fact with Zuko from Katara, I wouldn’t mind him telling Suki. I trusted Suki that she wouldn’t tell anyone. Not many people knew of me and the Firelord. Pretty much Sokka - now that he really saw and Katara knew. “That would be wonderful.” Feeling a pinch of rage as she used the Avatar state against me. Pushing it aside, “I’ll help start the school. Well send word to the North about recruits to come down South. Even have some tribe men set North now to bring the word and bring whatever recruits that volunteer.” There the neutral Avatar being the bigger man and bring an outcome to the table- so to speak. “Once it starts going with the build and everything is in order- I’ll take Sokka to go see Suki and then head straight to the Temple. Build a scheme on to start the rebuilding process there. Then return here to you.” I added the last part to make her happy. I tried not to over due it since she would see right through it but tell her what’s needed for me to go. “Two months time should surffice with the building with the school, right or?” I paused trying not to get too eager.   
She paused, placing her hand on her chin as if she was thinking. I felt an ache in my stomach as if she found out my plan, seeing through the one I’ve just created. “Yeah, that should be able to work. We can start tomorrow with the planning.” She said. Good she didn’t see what I had actually planned. I walked towards her, kissed her on the forehead. Walking towards the enterance of the house, telling her that Sokka has needed my help for something. That I wasn’t sure with what but he needed my help. Chuckling as I walked out. I continued walking as my chuckled died down.


	5. Chapter 5

I waited for Sokka to arrive. I was in his hut. It was several tracks north of mine and kataras house. But still close enough to swing by before retiring to bed.   
Sokka returned a few minutes of me waiting. I wondered how to tell him my plan. I didn’t want to write it down Incase Katara came snooping through his things as she done to Toph when she first joined the group. I couldn’t put her past it though. So it was all from memory.   
Sokka indicated that we should go out. I had on one of the furry coats that they gave me to keep me warm. I had been use to controlling my heat when we were here before but I didn’t want to deal with that again so I asked them for a coat.   
We walked straight for a while, until we reached the ship that was crashed when me and Katara had seen when we first met. Spirits it was so long ago and a lot had happened since then. I never thought I would see sights of it again.   
“Okay, were far enough.” Sokka said as he sat up against the ship. I plopped down, “I trust you Aang.” He started. Not trying to be completely clear. “But I don’t know what to think.” He finished. I looked at him, coaxing my brows, in a questioning manner. He understood and continued, “you love Zuko. I just don’t know what to think about that. I mean like how did it even happen?” He waited. I breathed out.   
“Well, “ I scratched the back of my head. “I guess it started back when you and Katara was sick. But nothing happened until the Temple.” I said, my cheeks felt warm. He urged me to continue. “After I left you guys, I went to get the medicine-“ I was cut off when he said ‘yeah the ones that gave my throat thing a bump’ I chuckled. “Yeah,” my hand rested on the back of my head. “ Zuko saves me and we talked, which I was surprised at. But ever since then my feelings for him had started to change. I didn’t know what or how, I was still a kid back then. But I’ve grown, so much then at the temple.” I looked down, pulling my hands to my lap. “Everything just clicked when I found out my true feelings for him. He had asked me if I would love him- like family even if you guys didn’t. I supported you guys by saying give you guys time and they learn to trust you.” I looked at Sokka who was still listening. He was unusually quiet for the man who he was. “And he asked me to show me something but didn’t want me to let it change on him being my fire bending teacher. I allowed him to, cause I was curious and he kissed me. I never thought my feeling would be returned Sokka.” Looking down again. “And he showed me how to love. To make love so to speak.”  
“Wait what? He didn’t do anything that you weren’t comfortable with, did he?” He was still being patient but he had questions too. He looked like he had hundreds of them. But kept them so I could finish. Well except this one. “Of course not. He showed me a different way of making Love. ‘this is also apart of making love Aang. The feeling of being loved. Feeling the warmth, the closeness, each other breathing and heartbeat. Sexual aspects are important but being there next to the person you have fallen for, feeling them love you back in a way. Is more that makes the important stuff.’ He told me. He did want to go further I knew that, as did I but he respected my wishes of not going all the way. We did a few things though. But I knew my feelings had changed when I had kissed katara at the invasion. There was nothing more that of a dearest friends. I’m sorry Sokka for that. I didn’t want to hurt you or her but my heart was in someone else’s hands.” I looked into his eyes. Sokka didn’t dear to speak to break from me telling him any of this and it was good to finally tell someone. “He has respected my wish to wait and tell you guys. And we continued on our feelings. Nothing much happened after that, just spending the night in each other’s warmth. And after the war had ended. When Zuko was feeling better, I knew from the day the war had ended that I wanted all of Zuko. To move forward with our ventures together. I was beyond happy. I had given him something that no one else I could give and he did the same. I won’t go into to much detail to that as I’m guessing you could figure that out,” waving my hands in front of me. “That night, while we were giving each other every pleasure of ourselves, Zuko told me he loved me. Everything about me. It was like the weight of being the Avatar had been lifted and I was just a normal boy loving another boy. Without everything that had happened in our past.” I breathed out, “he still has me, I don’t think that will ever change. Our paths were destined from the beginning and at first we didn’t know how but now, it feels like our paths are being forced apart.” I put my head on my hands. I was shaking, but no tears fell. I needed to breathe like Zuko had taught me so long ago. I could feel a hand on my shoulder as I just tried to breathe.


	6. Chapter 6

(Zuko POV) 

It had taken Iroh a few weeks to come to the palace. He rushed through, looking through every place he thought to find me before he landed to the pond that I feed the turtle ducks at.   
“Zuko.” He breathed out. There was pain in his voice as he ran up to me. “My nephew, I am here. I’m sorry it had taken me so long to get here. When I got your letter, I dropped everything with a few snippets to the girl on the till to run the Jasmine Dragon while I was gone.” He hugged me tighter. I could feel the love inside, warming me up.   
“Uncle.” He was more of a father to me even than my own father. He’s the one I turned to for love and a bit of peace. I was shocked when he had forgiven me so fast but that was uncles nature. He always welcomed me with welcome arms - apart from when he was in prison but still gave me the guidances that he thought I needed. He had left before I got to him. I had told him shortly after my coronation that and he enveloped me into a large hug.   
“You are never weak my nephew. Misguided maybe but never weak. Just because you ask for an old man for help. It is why I am here.” I was crying in his shoulder. Leaning over a bit to rest my head on. He held me even tighter - if that was even possible. “Uncle,” I tried again. “I am so lost. I don’t know if I can do it any more.” I paused, “he was everything to me.” I gapped. Uncle didn’t know of me and Aang, no matter how much I wanted to tell him. I was afraid of his disapproval. I didn’t want to lose the man that loved me and me him.   
Iroh patted my back as he released me. I done the same, “what do you mean my nephew?” I sighed. Realising I have to tell him now.   
“I love Aang.” I whispered.   
He looked at me as I looked towards the ground. He engulfed me into another hug. “Nephew, does he know this? You’re are able to do this. Between every cloud, there is light in the middle- a silver lining that will guide you through anything.”   
“Yes uncle. Here.” I pulled apart from him enough to pull the pieces of parchments from my robe pockets. I had taken them with me everywhere I went. I didn’t want them to fall into someone else’s hands. I wanted to keep them close to me. My heart. Iroh grabbed the pieces of paper and scanned over them in order.   
“And there’s more uncle, follow me.” I started walking at a quite fast pace. I turned to see Iroh walking shortly behind me. I walked through the hallways for the palace, straight to my shared chamber with Aang. Walking to the desk, I sat on the chair that accompanied it. I ushered uncle to sit on the adjacent chair. I had gotten a second to set it to the side so me and Aang could share it when he needed it. I pulled open the drawer, taking the rolled up parchment and handed it to him. He scanned it as well. Quirking an eyebrow as he read the contents. He hummed debating something in his mind.   
“What do you think of all of this?” He asked.   
I pondered it for some time. I had since the day I sent the letter to Aang. “Nephew.” I looked up, I didn’t know I was looking down. He pointed behind me. There was Hawkie at the window again. I got up to go to the window. Opening it, I let him it. Removing the contents to read over the letter. 

Zuko,

Please forgive me. I have word of rebuilding the Southern Air Temple. I’m quite excited to be able to go. It taken lots of convincing. But I’m able to leave the South Pole to make it there in Two months time. 

Meet me there. Come home to me. 

Yours,   
Aang

Ps still send Hawkie to Sokka. He has been a shoulder that I’ve needed while being here. 

I love you.

I sank, feeling the weight of everything. Aang still wanted me. Still loved me. Why was he keeping this. Is Katara not allowing him, is she blackmailing him? With having children. Aang wouldn’t do that - as far as I knew. There’s something else there.   
Uncle pulled me into another hug as I wrapped myself into this loving man. I broke it a moment after. Handing him the letter. 

He hummed again. “Do you think there’s a threat there? That’s why he’s not here?” He questioned.   
“I never pegged Katara to do this. There’s something more that’s not being said. Even with the promise of children, me and Aang talked about adoption. But I know his culture and the element would die with him. I was guilty for taking that from him. I even,” I choked. “I even offered to share him with Katara just to even have him by my side. It’s wrong I know, but I need him by my side. I won’t be the firelord the one he sees me as without him.” Uncle could see the truth in my words. I was weak, a coward, without him, I wouldn’t have been able to do what was needed.   
“My nephew, you are no such thing,” as he could read my thoughts. “There is something more threading than what is happening at the moment. I’ve seen the love being spread through those words - Aang won’t of just left without something tremendous to not be here with you.”   
I considered his words as I’ve done with the letters. “Do you think this also has to deal with the letter that was sent allegedly from me?” I quickly caught him up on what happened with Mai.   
“With that, you did what you had to. She over stepped your boundaries. It would of been classified as treason what she did but you didn’t allow the hatred to spread and let it go.”  
I whispered, “she saw the letter from Aang. The first one. She found out that we love each other.” He thought it over.   
“Who knows of you and Aang?” He was curious.   
I considered this. For who truly knows. “Katara, some how figured it out. Not sure when or how. She’s kept her distance ever since we saw that horrible play. I’m guessing Sokka since he’s allowing Aang send Hawkie. But I can’t be sure. Mai figures it out. And I’ve just told you. Again I’m sorry -“ uncle cut me off by saying it’s not needed.   
“Could anyone else have figured it out?” Well considering me and Aang shared chambers then probably the whole palace. We hadn’t come out in public due to us needing to start creating peace through the world. It had been the main reason for us not telling others. We wondered when to tell our friends but everyone started to scatter all across. Only Sokka and Katara stayed near the Fire Nation. I told him my suspension.   
He mould this over. Always thinking ahead. Thinking before speaking.   
I shifted to a seated position as my legs started to hurt from the stance I was in. Uncle did the same. “So you shared bed chambers?” There was a slight smile on his lips. I nodded. “Did anything happen in this chamber?”   
I rested my head in my hands and looked up. “I gave myself to him and him self to me. Showing our love in more than just sexual.” His smile grew.   
“You know, I knew your destinies were intertwined. I didn’t know this exactly but I knew he would bring you peace and honour.” He finished. “He was your first and his first, right?” I nodded again.   
“My destiny was to stop the 100 year war, to bring peace and love to the world. And along the way we found that our paths were more than just Avatar and Firelord.”  
He rubbed his chin, brushing his beard at the same time.   
“When did this start? If you don’t mine this conversation to continue. I respect your privacy Zuko. I’m just interested in your life. As an old man and someone that considered you as my son, whatever you chose I’m here to support it fully.” I have his blessing, his love. I didn’t embarrass him as I did my actual father. He was my father for all that mattered.   
I scratched the back of my neck, “well.” Trying to bring my thoughts back. “In a way, back to when I first captured him in the South Pole. Our first fight. There was something there, some fire with in both of us. I couldn’t see what it was until the Blue Spirit. Saving him from Zhoa. He saved me when he could of just left me. I woke up without him knowing. He understood me uncle. He told me he would love me even when his friends didn’t. I always had your love- even when I’ve taken it for granted. But someone that I already had a destiny with in some way. It had taken me so long to choose right. To find my feelings as well. Once I’ve come back to join Team Avatar I had to take my chance. I showed Aang how I felt and he shown me. We kept It quiet from our friends, wanting to wait until after the war had finished.” I stopped, seeing if he was still listening. He was, looking intently at me. “After Azula had shot me with lightening, Aang had stayed with me. Several days later, I was feeling better. Even though me and Aang has been sharing the bed chambers since the end of the war, we gave into ourselves. We gave each other pleasure. Our firsts together. I told Aang I loved him that night. I remember back at the Temple before going to Ember Island, I whispered it to him but he was fast asleep. I didn’t want to ruin anything. I shown him love. A different kind of how you love someone. Laying with someone, feeling each other’s hearts beats. Giving each other warmth.” I was blushing. “We had done a few things that night. Pleasured each other but nothing further, I wanted to respect him in that. He had me, he was the one in control. I gave him that. He still has it though, even though he gave me some that night we shared here.” I motioned towards the bed as I finished. Uncle was still waiting.   
“Zuko,” he spoke. “You truly love this boy. Even trying to get apart of him just to have him by your side. I’m not saying I approve of that, it shouldn’t be like this. You both truly have your paths coming together, even before it was known.” He stopped, putting a hand on my shoulder, “go to the Southern Air Temple. Figure out the threat that’s being held over you two. Figure out what is happening with Katara, she could some how be in this but then again - she could be being controlled by something to do this, same as Mai but I doubt that. She could of just been a bystander who is just in love with you. But you should go my nephew.”   
I sighed. “Uncle, I can’t leave. Being the firelord has its duties.” I sat, thinking for a moment. “Could you step in, while I’m away? I know it’s against destiny with it being seen as brother rivalry but I know you’ll be good with this. You’re not my father.” His eyes grew.   
“Zuko.” He chuckled. “All those boring meetings and,” he looked at me sheepishly, “sorry.”   
“There is no one else I trust more than you to run the Fire Nation, other than Aang.” He nodded. “It’ll only be temporary, just until I can come back. All the life changing stuff can be put on hold and I can show you what should be done right now. It says two months time,” I recalled by the letter. “I should leave with in a weeks time by air to reach the temple when Aang gets there. I’ll send Hawkie back to tell him.” I was getting giddy. This was happening, I would see Aang again. And uncle would be the perfect person to run the kingdom in any absence. He wasn’t Azula or my father. He wasn’t power hungry. He turned down firelord so I can take rightful place on the thrown. I would make sure that he knows not to let the council or anyone else to pull a fast one.


	7. Chapter 7

(Zuko’s POV) 

I had taken one of the war ships, with a selected few of men that could be trusted. Uncle had stepped in as Firelord, when I told the council. That major decision making with be haulted but some of the minor stuff could be handle by uncle. They were worried at first but came to terms quickly. More quickly than when I came to the throne. Most of them had knew Iroh before I was banished and welcomed him with open arms. Even after he retired and after the war. With all the preparation and dealings, it had taken several weeks to go through. And shortly after mine and uncles talk, I sent a letter to Aang but intercepted to Sokka per Aang’s request.   
I had been traveling for about a month now and I was near the Southern Air Temple. I had briefed the team that they could stay a night but to explore around, not to get too far and not to be over looked. I still questioned whether Katara was behind any of this but didn’t want to risk any more problems cause of some soldiers of the Fire Nation causing issues. 

We reached land. I was a bit early. Which was fine, Aang would be here in a day or so time. Which gave enough time for my men to rest and leave before they saw the Avatar landing. They didn’t need to know what was happening when I saw Aang. I still didn’t know what was to happen. I didn’t want to fight with Aang, it had been too long since we last seen each other but I was still upset that he had left. 

My men had left early the next morning, telling me that they would search around some villages going a bit north from here. They were heiding my warning about staying away from the South Pole. They probably didn’t want to deal with an angry Fire lord. 

I settled into an area that Aang had told me about. Back when he was trying to master the Avatar state. The guru had sat upon this ledge, it was circle and had stairs going down the side. I breathed through my feelings, calming my nerves. Aang would be here soon. I would just be leaving this spot to eat and go another place for to have a fire. Not wanting destroy this area with fire. I cleared my mind, controlling my breathing so it was even and my heart rate was calm. 

I hear foot steps. With a slight skip unto it, light wind picking up. Aang. I waited until he walked up the stairs and sat beside me as he joined in meditation. My mind started going lightening speed as Aang sat beside me. Before I could thinking clearly, I launched myself at him. Holding him down. His eyes were large as I covered his body. I couldn’t think clearly as I crashed my lips to his. It taken him a second to respond. He matched my disparity as he fumbled his hands over my body. I chuckled into his mouth, lifting as I started to stand. He protested. “I need you now Zuko.” He breathed, pulling me back down. I could feel both our members throbbing. Aching as I wanted to be inside him. I crashed my lips to his again, a little more cleaner than the sloppy kiss I just given him. “Zuko, please.” He begged. I trailed my hands down his chested. Lowering my body onto his. Thrusting slowly, to tease him. I need you to say those words Aang. Beg me, show me you love me. I need you. More of you. All of you. Not just a side of you. I can’t just have part of you. I could feel myself pouring my thoughts into him, as he whimpered into my mouth. “Zuko, please. I need you.” He moaned. Still torturing with the steady rhythm. I trailed kisses down his neck. Pulling up, I keep trailing down. Disrobing him as I continued south. I continue to remove his robes and mine after. I sure hope no one else was here cause this would be embarrassing and hard to explain what we were doing. I trailed down his stomach, kissing - using my tongue with it. Leaving sloppy kisses down his torso. I looked up to him, as I got to his member. Asking him for me to continue. “Zuko, yes please. Don’t stop. Love me.” That’s was what I needed and I slide his length into my mouth. Swirling at the end. Aang was getting louder. As I was grateful no one was here. I could enjoy his shouts as I gave him this pleasure. Sliding down his length. I quickly taken him out of my mouth to salivate my fingers. Making sure they were lathered to not hurt him as I entered him. I put him back into my mouth as I pressed my fingers to his entrance.   
“Zuko, yes. Please. Don’t stop.” He moaned again. I pushed my fingers inside him. Feeling his warmth around them. Sliding in and out as I slide up and down on his member. Doing a pace that he was crumbling at. A pace I will be doing shortly with my self inside him. Removing my mouth as I slide up to meet his mouth. The source of heaven pillows. “Zuko, I want you inside me.”he looked into my eyes. Lusting filling his eyes. I removed my fingers. Guiding him to my erection. I needed to be wet to enter him. He complied immediately, without much guidance. Feeling his fingers wrapped around my length as he put myself into his mouth. My breath hitched. Feeling the warmth around me. Resting my hands on his shoulders. Enjoying the moments of me in his mouth. He looked at me, going up and down. Feeling me pulse in his mouth. I nodded to him, he laid back down. I leaned forward, resting on my elbows. Placing myself at his entrance. Pushing the head in. I rested my head on his shoulder. Growling a bit. I slowly slide in. Feeing him stretch. As Aang hissed as I fully entered. “Aang, you sure?” I was already inside him but I could stop if he wanted me to. He still had control. He still had all of me.   
“Zuko, yes. I need you more than anything.” He whispered into my ear.   
“I love you Aang, “ I whispered into his ear as I started to move inside him. I whispered that, along with mumbled as my mind was being over-casted by the joy of being in the man that I was deeply in love with. I moved my hands down his body. Pulling him closed, a different angle to get better access to him. He met my strides, feeling me. All of me. I moved my hand down to his erection as I continued my pace. Matching my pace with my hand. Aang moaned out. Throwing his head back with his eyes closed. I didn’t want this pleasure to end. As I could feel both of us heating up, I slowed down. Becoming an agonising pace as I wanted to fill him with my warmth. To feel his warmth on my hand. “Zuko don’t stop.” He was panting. Meeting my stroke once more. Bring me to the edge of the chasm as i was about to fall into.   
“Aang.” I moaned. Feeling our climax. Feeling the blest with even strokes. Still moving inside him, as I had my hand moving on his erection to prolong our orgasm. Aang clang to me, bring his head to my shoulder as mine on his. Panting. The blood had rushed to my ears as my other sense were coming back. “I love you.” Aang said to me. Still clinging onto me. I told him, spreading kisses all over his face. I pulled out of him slowly as I know he must be sore. I looked down as he began to shrink. I had also. Smiling up to him. I turned to my back, pulling Aang onto my chest. Holding him. It was still daylight out but it felt black as if nothing was around us but only us two.


	8. Chapter 8

(Aang’s POV)

I sat up besides Zuko. The man that was once the banished princes who now is the crown Firelord. He was who he was supposed to be. I looked to him, “wanna get to the pond to clean up?” I asked him. He nodded. As we got up and I lead him to the pond. It was indoors. More of a wash up room but we had called it the pond.   
We walked in a comfortable silence. As my mind mauled over a few things. I didn’t want to ruin any moment and bring plague to the world. This is our time to enjoy. I had several months to spend with him but I knew that Katara could come at any time to check up on me. She seemed content when I left. Continuing the building process. Having a day of rest as she said goodbye to me and Sokka. I traveled with him shortly until we made it to Kioshi Island. I had spent the night there where appa can rest before continuing on my journey. Once landed I sent Appa back to Sokka who will join us in a month. We had the whole temple to ourselves, but I had to keep a watchful eye out for an unseen danger. Zuko and I taking pleasure in each other in the open was risky out in the moment but I couldn’t wait any longer to have him inside me.   
When we first slept together, we taken it slowly for both of us. Each taking turned on who was inside. Feeling each other pulse inside us. Feeling the warmth as we slide in and out. 

We reached the pond and I started disrobing again. Continuing on as I walked straight into the watering hole. Zuko followed shortly afterwards. “What happened to your back?” Zuko questioned. I looked back at him questionly. He knew what happened. It happened in Bas Sing Se. When Azula shot me with lightening. “No Aang, “ he point to where I could feel between my shoulder blades. “It looked like some cut you with a blade.” I tried to turn but the area I couldn’t see. I walked out of the watering hole over to the small mirror on the adjacent wall we walked in from. It was etched into the wall. I peeked to the mirror angling my self just right. There it was, what looked like someone had sliced my skins with a blade. I turned back to Zuko, “I’m not sure. I hadn’t going into any fights since the war.” I gulped. It had been true. But I also had been in the Avatar State several times while being in the South Pole. I could of gotten it then.   
“What is it Aang?” He said concerned. He started walking out of the pond. I watched him as he strolled over. I could feel my body heat up as I watched him walk. His member swinging as he walked. He was still taller than me, bigger frame too. Even though I had a growth spurt when I was gone. A bit of a bigger built, a few inches taller.   
He reached me. Grabbing my hand in his. “Aang, what is it?”


End file.
